His Return
by Nifzeta
Summary: A before-thought muggle is kidnapped by deatheaters and thrown into a world of dangerous magic and adventure alongside Harry, Hermione, and Ron at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
1. Amazed

As Nina hopped out of bed, she looked at herself in her full- length mirror. Always the same. Same pink-died hair, same not-so skinny body. same thing as yesterday. And she had been hoping that her dream was real. Her dream.  
  
It started normally, as most of her dreams started, she was in a room. But it was a different type room. It was almost a stone dungeon. She stepped down from the chair she was in and directed her thoughts at what was around her. It happened to be a large office. As she walked in a circle she noticed an odd bird, red, almost like a few glowing coals with feathers. Then she snapped out of it. Well, at least it was good while it lasted.  
  
She got dressed and hopped down her stairs in twos. "Mom! Dad!" she called. "Garret, Talon!" No one answered. "Hello, where is everyone?" she called a bit more quietly. Now she was getting nervous. A house with five people living in it, and no one answered? Not even a noise to be heard? Especially with her dog, Dax. Normally her house was super noisy. But today, the floors weren't creaking, either. As she took her second step, she was grabbed from behind and she heard a swish just before she blacked out.  
  
"Urggg," Nina groaned as she pulled herself up. "cnshumbudyunomamoud?" she asked through a mouthful of dark material. She sat up and found herself in a dark area. She couldn't see any walls, but she guessed she was outside since there was a cool breeze blowing. Peering around in the darkness, she noticed that she wasn't alone. There were several other girls around her. She spat out the material. "Hello, I'm Nina, uh, where are we?" she asked loudly.  
N o  
  
o n e  
  
a n s w e r e d .  
  
"Uh, okay. Does anyone know who brought us here?" Still no answer. A rough shove in the back of her head sent her reeling. "Shut up while you are in the presence of the dark lord." Said a sharp voice. "Dark lord?" Nina asked. "Who's that?" "Shut it." Said another voice, a younger voice belonging to the young, pale boy who appeared out of the shadows. "If you don't I will be forced to use the crucatious curse.awe, heck, I think I'll use it anyways." The boy whipped out a twig, and Nina laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked. "A twig? You are going to curse me with a twig? What, is this a joke?" Nina asked, still chuckling. "Father, this one doesn't seem to know about our wands. Are you sure she's a witch that we're looking for?" "Who cares, as long as we're being rewarded." a male voice answered.  
  
Nina looked around at all the people suddenly stepping out of the shadows. There were a few, twenty or thirty. And there were also a few children. The children were about the same age as her, fourteen, and all of them carried 'wands' as the boy had said. Then a frightful voice was heard out of the shadows. "Welcome, to my return," it said.  
  
The thing stepped into a sudden shower of light. It seemed to be a man, a tall and cruel-looking man. He was dressed in a robe and cloak. He also had a twig and swished it around in front of Nina's face. She wasn't even close to being scared. "Please, say you aren't in this joke too. You are ugly, by the way, and if you think this job's gonna get you enough money to pay for a facelift, you are soooo wrong." Nina chuckled. The man smiled. "I don't know who you are, but you are going to end up dead. Imperio!" he said and pointed his wand at Nina and suddenly she felt blissfully ignorant of everything going on in the world. A voice echoed to her in her head. "Walk to me." It said. "Nope, I think I'll just sit here and enjoy this feeling." Nina replied. "Do it." "Nope." Several other voices joined in. "Go to him." "Okay, but why? I mean." She meant to keep talking, but she was wrenched from the blissful feeling and was now being stared at by several older men. That blonde boy was looking at her, too. Just then there was a pop and two more men carrying a boy with jet black hair and a scar on his forehead appeared. "Let me go! Albus Dumbledore knows that you kidnapped me and he'll come and rip you limb from limb! Let go!" The boy screamed at the men. He stopped squirming and looked around. He noticed Nina was the only person not petrified of fright. "Are you crazy? Run!" He said, looking at her and squirming some more. Now Nina was afraid. She was trying to figure it out. This was odd.She had a great feeling of hope.And then she knew this was no joke. She jumped up off the cold ground and shot off at the tall man. Knocking him to the ground she wrestled him for his wand and wrenched it out of his hand. She jumped up and to his surprise, held the wand in the perfect position for dueling. "Look out, or I'll kill you. Drop the boy and let the others go." She said, nodding at the black haired boy. The boy's jaw was open as he was dropped to the ground. There was a few more pops and several adults came in, all pointing their 'wands' at the tall, ugly man. "A stupid child again!" he yelled as the other wizards pulled him down. The deatheaters had left as soon as the first of the adults came in.  
  
Nina collapsed for she felt rather safe right then for the first time in a while.  
  
When she awoke she was in a large white room, on a bed. There was a curtain around it and she could see shadows moving outside of her shelter. "Ahhh, you are better, I see. Can you sit up?" asked a woman in a white dress. "Yes. May I ask who you are, where I am, and what happened before?" Nina replied politely. "I am Madame Pomfrey, and you are at Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry." The woman replied. "How is that boy? He seemed in a rather large amount of pain." Nina was amazed that she was worried about a boy. "He's fine, just fine. Actually, he's waiting to see you. If you would like he may talk for a little bit. Then the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore would like to see you. He is coming here in a half an hour." Madame Pomfrey said. "All right." Nina said, sitting up more straight. Madame Pomfrey left the little enclosed area and pulled the curtains open. Nina looked to see the boy walking towards her, blushing. "Uh, hullo, I. I am Harry Potter. I just wanted to say thanks, and ask you how you were." "I'm just fine thanks. My name is Nina Linberd. Can you help me? I don't know anything about what happened and since you were there." she trailed off and looked at Harry hopefully. "Okay, well."Harry said thoughtfully. "First of all I have to ask you this. Do you know anything about witchcraft or wizardry? Dumbledore said you are magical, and not a muggle, but I don't understand why you weren't at any of my classes or why I haven't seen you before." 


	2. Neat

"Mr. Potter, you shouldn't tell her much. We may have to erase her memory." Said Albus Dumbledore. He was a tall man who was very old. His eyes gleamed and twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. As he moved towards Nina in her bed, Nina felt total trust and love. She was very calm. "Nina, I must ask you a few questions. Try to answer them the best you can, please. I heard what happened to get you to the field in which you were held hostage. But what happened before?" Dumbledore asked, settling himself beside Harry who was still there. Nina retold everything that had happened and when she got to the 'imperio' part, Dumbledore chuckled. "It seems we have made a mistake. You see, at one time you were supposed to get an owl. But it never got through. That would explain why you broke free of the spell so easily. If you'll excuse Harry and I while we go to go over the last details, Madame Pomfrey wants to re-check that you are fine. After that you will get dressed and be escorted to my office where we will discuss this in further detail." "Okay. Bye Harry." She said. Madame Pomfrey soon came over and made sure she was back to normal, then handed her a robe, and what seemed like school clothes. "Nice. Thank you." Nina said as she was lead through the halls in Hogwarts. As they walked, Nina asked so many questions Madame Pomfrey had probably started to get a headache. The pictures on the walls that moved baffled Nina. She thought that it would be awesome if you woke up to yourself in the morning and could hold a conversation about a good book you were reading with yourself. "That would be cool," she thought. "Fizzing whizzbees." Madame Pomfrey said to a statue. The statue was a gargoyle. The gargoyle shifted, leaving a hole to climb through. "Follow the stairs and go in the door at the bottom. Professor Dumbledore is waiting." Madame Pomfrey said to Nina. "Thanks," called Nina as she stepped onto the moving stairs. Nina had always wanted to have an adventure, but she missed her family more than she intended. All the way down to the bottom she thought of this. When she got down to the bottom of the stairs she noticed the door. "Um, Professor Dumbledore? Uh, may I come in?" she asked while knocking. "Yes, sit down." Dumbledore replied. "This is Harry, you've met, this is Ronald Weasley, or Ron. This is Hermione Granger." Dumbledore added. Ron was a little shorter than Harry, and Hermione was shorter than both. Ron was red-haired and freckled. He was rather handsome one you looked past the robes and used clothing. Hermione was pretty, and she looked nice and clean. Her hair was very bushy, and left down. Her eyes were a brown color. "Hi Harry. My name's Nina, Hermione and Ron." "Hullo Nina." Hermione said. "We must tell you something. You have been placed in Gryffindor for the time being. We. er. we can not locate your family. I am sorry.You are a witch, however, so it is possible for you to stay at Hogwarts. I have placed you in your fourth year for now, unless you show it is needed to move you down a few years. We can move you down, but I believe you will do well. These three are only a year older, and will help you get through this. That is all, except that you will be going to Diagon Alley today. I have made you an account, vault 845, and put some money in. Here is your key." Dumbledore handed her a key. "Remember, vault 845. School items listes in your dormitoryon your bed along with your clothes that we got out of your house. See you at dinner. Good luck." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Nina all rose and said goodbye. Nina followed them out into the halls. They left what appeared to be the main hall. They walked until they finally reached a portrait. It was a chubby woman in a pink dress. "Wagadoogoo," Ron said. The portrait swung outwards, and they entered into a room of squishy armchairs and people. Many of the people were doing homework or writing letters or in the case of two redheads that looked related to Ron, looking over a map. "Wait here, we'll go get what we need." Hermione started up the stairs. Hermione led Nina up the stairs to the doors at the top. "This is your dormitory. Everything of yours is in here. This is your new home, at least until we find your family. Welcome to Hogwarts." She said. Hermoine pushed open the door and said "Come in! This is your bed." The bed was the same as every other bed in the room. There were three others. One girl with red hair wa sitting on Nina's bed. "Hello, you must be Nina. I am Ginny. I am in your year, and you are taking everything I am. It's pretty basic. But I won't tell you now. Later I will. Okay. Bye." She said, bounding out. "She's Ron's sister." Hermione said."You'll need your cloak, and here's your items list. Okay, let's go." She said, handing Nina a piece of parchment and a long cloak. 


	3. weird

After about ten minutes of walking around and looking in shops at Nina's request, Hermione was impatiently tapping her foot. Of course, Nina had no idea of anything in the wizarding world, so she was very interested in everything.  
"Can we please make our way quickly to Gringott's? I'd like to get there before it gets dark." Hermione nagged at the others.  
"I don't mind at all, Hermione," Nina said quietly "as long as it's as interesting as everything else!"  
They paraded down the road to a large marble building. It was very large indeed and guarded by two gargoyles. They were sitting very still, and as Nina walked by they both twinged, just a little. She stepped towards them to look closer, and reached out to touch them. As she did, it moved its wing and growled lightly. She jumped backwards and stumbled over Harry and Ron. Hermione stood by, chuckling. They entered the building and walked towards a desk in which a goblin sat.  
"Hello, welcome to Gringott's bank. What is your vault number, and do you have a key?" the goblin said in a scratchy voice, directing his question to Nina as she was the closest.  
"Uh, I mean, yes I have a key. My vault number is 845. I need to take money out." Nina replied carefully.  
Nina was astounded at the sight of the goblin because he looked so.humanlike.  
The goblin stepped down and Nina found him to be really short compared to her. Of course he was only about four feet. The goblin moved around his desk and towards a large door at the back of the room.  
"I'll wait here with Harry. Ron, you can take Nina. It gets too crowded inside the carts." Hermione said quickly.  
"Sure," Harry said looking at Nina, "See you in a bit!"  
Nina, Ron, and the goblin stepped in through the doors.  
"Step in please," He said, motioning at the cart. Nina didn't like the look of the rickety thing, but stepped in anyways. If a goblin really existed, then the cart may survive its ride.  
"Nina, I suggest you keep your mouth closed," Ron said swallowing. "It's a pretty nasty ride dooooowwwwwwwwnnnnn!" he finished as the cart started an unnatural descent angle.  
A few minutes later the cart slowed to a halt and Nina jumped out breathing hard!  
"That was amazing! Is it that fun going back up?" she demanded from Ron who was shaking.  
"Unfortunately, yes." He replied looking at her questioningly. "You liked that?"  
"Of course! That was so much better than the rides in amusement parks!" Nina replied.  
"An amusement park?" He asked as the goblin got out of the cart.  
"Yeah, you know, roller coasters, fast food setups." Nina said.  
"Ummm, no, but oh well. I don't know that much about muggles." Ron replied.  
"Well."Nina started, but was cut off by the goblin.  
"Miss, your vault." he said moving the door open.  
Nina glanced inside and looked around. There was a small pile of gold coins, but they were nothing like what she had at home.  
"Ron, how much should I take? I don't know what this is or how it works." Nina said turning to look at him.  
"Well, you might as well take the lot." Ron said with a gleam in his eyes.  
"Okay." She said, scooping it all into the pockets of her robes.  
"Thanks, sir. Can we go back up now? I think we're done." Nina said to the goblin standing beside her.  
She jumped into the cart and braced herself for the ride back up. Ron turned a ghastly shade of green as he stepped in to the cart.  
  
The last of the ride ended and Ron ambled out behind Nina. The goblin got out last.  
"Thanks again," Nina said politely to the goblin.  
"Are you done yet? Let's go, we've got your books and everything else on hold except for your robes because you need to be measured. Oh, and your wand, too." Harry said.  
They walked out of the bank and threw themselves into the wave of oddly dressed wizards. As they walked they entered several different stores and picked up books, potion supplies, a bookbag, a change purse, quills, parchment and an awful lot more. By the time they had gotten through to the last five stores, Nina could barely lift the bags she was holding. They went into another store labelled 'Ollivanders: fine makers of wands since 75ad.' 


	4. weird

Nina looked up at the sign.  
"Wow. That's a long time!" she muttered under her breath.  
Hermione looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Let's go in." she said breathlessly. They walked through the wood-framed door to discover mountains of boxes. Not big boxes. Small, thin boxes of different lengths all over the floor, walls, desk and some were even floating in piles.  
"Mr. Ollivander!" Ron called loudly. "Sometimes he is working back there." he explained to Nina. An old man popped out of a door behind the desk.  
"Well, a new person. Albus mentioned you would be here. Okay, let's start with some measurements." He pulled a small measuring tape out and it automatically began measuring her arms, nose, head and legs. Nina was appalled at where it measured. Soon, Mr.Ollivander snapped his fingers and looked at Nina.  
"We'll start with a willow wand, seven inches, unicorn hair inside. Swish it." He said handing Nina a wand.  
She swished it and it did nothing.  
"I guess not. Here. Oak, werewolf hair, seven inches. Very rare. But we'll try." Mr.Ollivander suggested to Nina.  
Nina took the wand from his hand and felt a sudden burst of energy. She swished the wand once and to her delight she was suddenly greeted with a spark of light.  
"You have an awesome wand!" Harry said, smiling.  
"Oh, thanks. But what do I do with it?" Nina asked.  
"That's why you are coming to Hogwarts. To learn what to do with a wand." He replied.  
Nina, Harry, Ron and Hermione all left after Nina paid for her wand. On the way back to the castle Harry and Ron asked a lot of questions about Nina and why she thought her family was kidnapped. Nina didn't really want to talk about it, but had no choice at all. Of course, Hermione stalked off as soon as she could to get to the castle. They eventually got back to the common room within the castle and Harry and Ron told Nina what rules you could get away with breaking-and the ones they couldn't. They pretty much explained how to stay alive in the school without getting into trouble. They mentioned staying away from the Slytherins as much as possible because they were mean, especially to muggle-borns like Nina and Hermione. Nina didn't understand Hermione. She didn't really listen to what Harry and Ron were saying, but instead thought about how to talk to Hermione. Nina eventually went up to talk to Ginny, who told her all about the next day's classes. Ginny was the same as Ron but in a girl. And of course she acted more like a girl, but she was on the same level of thought as Ron. Harry seemed mellow, unless he was talking about quiddich or something else that excited him.  
The next day when Nina awoke to the sound of scuffling she was alarmed to see Ginny sleepwalking. She was mumbling and moving through the door to the hall of dormitories. She slipped out of Nina's sight, so Nina got up. She had read about muggles sleepwalking, but not wizards and decided to wake Hermione because Hermione would know what to do. When Nina lightly tapped on the dormitory door, Hermione popped her tired-looking head out through a crack.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"It's Ginny, she is sleepwalking. I didn't know if it was a different situation for wizards then muggles so I came to you. Can you help?" Nina answered.  
"Thank you for coming to me in the late night, because sleepwalking is different for wizards. You didn't notice if she had her wand, did you?" Hermione asked.  
"No, I just saw her back as she was leaving." Nina replied.  
"Okay, just go wake up Ron and Harry. Tell him we won't need the invisibility cloak, but to bring it anyway in case we encounter Filch." Hermione instructed.  
Nina nodded and left. She walked to the boys dormitories and looked at the door. It had a sign that said: Boy's dormitories, 5th year. Nina could have sworn that there were noises coming from behind the door, but thought she must have been imagining things. As she knocked on the door to the dormitory, she heard scuffling and a loud popping noise. Soon, the door was opened and a tired looking Ron opened the door a notch.  
"What do you want?" he asked, stupidly.  
"Hermione told me to wake you. Ginny is sleepwalking and I don't know what to do, so I went to her and." Nina said, realizing Ron was still half-asleep.  
"What? Let's wake up Harry. We'll need his cloak." Ron said after a yawn. "Wait here. I'll be right back."  
Nina thought that Ron looked a little too tired for his own good, but she just stood outside the door and waited. Soon, Hermione came up from behind her, and touched her shoulder. Nina jumped and spun about.  
"Oh, Its you." Nina said, calming down.  
"Yes, it's me. Who'd you think it would be?" Grumbled Hermione. "Do you want to go back to the common room? You can, if you are afraid of getting in trouble."  
Nina replied quietly, "I know that you don't like me and I have no idea why that is. If it'll make you happy, I'll return to the common room-- and my sleep."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Nina. It's just, well, you all of a sudden came into Ron and Harry's friendship and didn't even have to work to get in. Ginny loves you, and you don't even have to talk to her, and even Professor Dumbledore says he can sense something special in you. I'm sorry, Nina. I was just so jealous." Hermione explained quickly.  
"Oh. I see. I guess I was kind of intrusive. Sorry." Nina said gently. "Truce?"  
"Truce." Hermione said, grabbing Nina's stuck-out hand.  
"Good for you guys. Let's go find my sister." Ron said while opening the door to his dormitory. Harry was behind him, and looked rather odd. Half of his arm happened to be missing.  
"Whoa. What happened to you, Harry?" Nina asked Harry.  
"What do you mean? Oh, this. It's my dad's-mine rather-our invisibility cloak." Harry said, lifting an invisible something off of his arm.  
He pulled it around himself and disappeared completely. When he swung it off again, he stood and bowed.  
"Definitely on my want list. Let's start. We still have to find Ginny." Nina said.  
"That's why we have the marauders map." Harry said.  
"Marauders map? What's that?" Nina asked, looking over Harry's shoulder at the piece of parchment he was holding.  
"It's a piece of paper that was enchanted by padfoot, prongs, moody and wormtail. They were students at the school a while ago. And then Fred and George had the map. But now we have it." Ron explained.  
"Yeah. You can tell where every person is when they're in the castle." Harry said while tapping the parchment with his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He finished.  
Nina laughed. "Nice."  
"Shhhh." Hermione said. "You're going to wake someone up."  
"Look, there's Ginny." Harry said, pointing to a speck on the map labeled Ginny Weasley.  
"Why's my sister walking into the boy's bathroom? The head boy's bathroom at that?" Ron asked.  
Everyone shrugged.  
"Let's follow her. No one will be awake."  
"Except for the teachers-'' Hermione said but was cut off by Ron.  
"And the prefects-''  
"And Filch and Mrs. Norris." Cut in Harry to finish the whole thing.  
"But we definitely won't get caught." Nina added grumpily.  
They slowly left the Gryffindor Common Room at Harry's nod. The four had come to a decision about talking. No one would talk at all-because if they did they would get caught. On the way to the bathroom, no teachers happened to pass them by, or come close, and they only ran into Mrs. Norris once. Hermione sent him away with a quick spell.  
"So he won't remember." She whispered quickly.  
Finally they arrived at the bathroom, and opened the door to step in. There layed Ginny on their left. On their right was a cloaked person-unseen by Nina, Hermione, Ron and Harry. They were too busy rushing over to Ginny and trying to wake her up.  
"Look out, I'll do it." said the voice from the man in the shadows.  
All four kids jumped at this sudden voice.  
"Take off that hood." Harry said, pointing his wand at the intruder.  
"I think not. Your friends may be scared of the face which rests beneath it. Children are so gullible. When friends are involved, they need not worry about danger-or so they think." He said laughing a high cold, laugh.  
Nina knew this voice from somewhere. She knew the uncaring sound. The hopeless arrogance.  
"Voldemort!" Harry said, jumping to curse him.  
"I don't think so!" said another voice suddenly appearing from the darkness beside Voldemort.  
It was a deatheater, and at his arrival, four more showed up. Each had his wand pointed at the kids. Nina now had her wand out and pointing at the opposing group.  
"Look, this isn't going to go very far, let's talk about it. Look at it from my point of view. We're inside a castle that has a million teachers- all trained in the arts of magic. You are very bad at anything as Harry and I have both escaped from you-" Nina began.  
"-And were aided by Dumbledore and his foolish employees. Now, we are all alone in a boy's toilet and you have no one on your side. Didn't it occur to you that all of the dots were still?" Voldemort cut in.  
"What do you mean by dots, Voldemort?" Hermione asked.  
"Don't think I don't know about your map. I am not stupid. That's the reason you never saw me on it." Voldemort explained. "I'm getting rather tired of talking to you."  
With that sentence he flicked his wand at them and said "accio wands!"  
The four wands flew towards him and landed at his feet.  
"Good. Take over their mind and walk them to the forest. Hagrid will deal with them there." He said to his deatheaters.  
"Hagrid?" Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry.  
"Who's he?" Nina asked.  
Harry looked at her and laughed. "You'll see,"  
The deatheaters bowed as their master left with five wands in his hands. They walked over to Nina and laughed.  
"Look at this one. Should we just kill her? She got away last time." One said.  
"No. Our master said to bring her to Hagrid. Let him do it." Another said.  
"Fine." the first one answered.  
"Ummm, would you mind telling me what this is all about? I am really bad with logic, so please explain." Nina said quickly.  
It wasn't that she didn't understand what was happening, however Harry was inching his was to closer to the deatheaters. He jumped quickly towards the wand held in the opponents' hand and pulled it out of the deatheater's grasp. In the same movement, he shot two spells at surrounding 'eaters. While the confused idiots stumbled to catch him by force, Hermione, Ron and Nina all jumped for wands that were not there.  
"Argh, Voldemort took them all!" Nina said quickly as Voldemort's followers grabbed her by the neck and dragged them out of the bathroom and to the field surrounding the castle. 


	5. fun, fun, fun!

"Geez, you could let us walk, you dolt. We have two legs, and we definitely smell better." Nina said, after squirming for about two minutes of being carried through the dark field.

"Uh, would you mind not goading these things into killing us? I am truly not in need of a fast death." Said the soon captured Harry.

Harry had jumped the death eaters to find a lack of wands, and they had easily overtaken the boy. The death eaters had dragged the kids out of the castle anyways, and all of their struggles were in vain. "Well, at least I'm providing entertainment before we all die!" Nina said, quietly. "I wish I had have known about the school sooner. I would really have liked to be here the whole set of years."

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah, you would have been in the thick of things for the whole time, and Voldemort would already be dead. I am absolutely brilliant." Hermione said after a short pause.

"We all know that, but thanks for it." Ron said, without a hint of laughter.

Hermione quickly whispered the plan to them. "Nina, what do you have, right now? I saw you with it before. Well?"

Nina looked ashamed, and then angry. "Why were you watching me? There's no reason for it, I can be trusted."

"Obviously not. I saw you take that potion from the great hall this morning. It was one of the Slytherin's potion bottles for potions class. And I saw it around your neck." Hermione softly said.

Nina blushed. "Yeah, I took it! The stupid owner was calling me a muggle and some other name. I had to get back at him for it. So I took his potion bottle. I thought it was just something stupid."

"Well, that was the one we've been working on. The one you couldn't do, Ron." Hermione said hurriedly, shifting to see under the arm of the death eater who was still dragging her.

"The Puctosh one?" Ron asked.

Nina wheezed as the death eater pushed her chest tightly. "Yeah, I've got it. So far, it's knocked three screaming plants unconscious and I accidentally dropped it open into the fire in the dorm. It made an awful mess."

Ron and Harry went slack jawed. "We only left you alone for thirty minutes, at the most! And you did all that? You definitely belong with us. I'll have to introduce you to my brothers sometime." Ron shouted in awe.

Nina moved to take out the necklace she had hung the small crystalline teardrop-shaped potion bottle on. She tugged it off and broke the strap with extremely small movements. "Being from a rather large family, I can usually do things without being seen." She explained as she opened the bottle and poured a drop onto the arm of the death eater.

For a moment, the death eater simply kept walking. Then he didn't, and Nina hopped up to drop some on the unsuspecting death eaters who toppled soon after.

"Wow. I definitely praise your choice of pointless things to do. It is quite amazing what a person can do and discover within one half-hour. Or at least what your person could do." Hermione said as she stepped away from the death eater and brushed off her robes.


End file.
